1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new electrically operated appliance controls and to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrically operated appliance control comprising an electrically operated device for providing two different functions of the device, an electrically operated visual display unit, and a manually operated selector means electrically interconnected to the device and the unit for selecting a desired function of the device and for setting the device to provide that selected function in a desired set manner thereof as being indicated on the display unit by such operation of the selector means, the selector means having a manually operated start actuator which when actuated will cause the device to begin to produce the selected function thereof and in that selected set manner thereof. For example, see the copending U.S. patent application of Daniel L. Fowler, Ser. No. 433,684, filed Oct. 12, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,927 and published on Apr. 23, 1984 as European Patent Application Publication No. 0,109,182.
It is also known to provide an electrically operated appliance control comprising an electrically operated device for providing various modes of operation thereof, an electrically operated visual display unit, and a manually operated selector means electrically interconnected to the device and the unit for selecting a desired mode of operation of the device and for setting the device to provide that selected mode in a desired set manner thereof as being indicated on the display unit by such operation of the selector means, the selector means having a manually operated start actuator which when actuated will cause the device to begin to produce the selected mode of operation thereof and in that selected set manner thereof. For example, see the aforementioned copending patent application.